staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Października 2012
Program Pierwszy HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 43, (seria II odc. 21) (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010) 06:25 Marta mówi! - Poszukiwacze zaginionej kartki, odc. 16 (Raiders of the Lost Art); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 07:00 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 8; magazyn 07:10 Las bliżej nas; magazyn 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 26 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 08:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Sąsiad z księżyca, odc. 3 (Launchtime); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:30 Big Time Rush - Bardzo ważni fani, odc. 22 (odc. 2/s. II) (Big Time Fans); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 10:00 Dom - odc. 18/25 - Trzecie kłamstwo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:35 Blaski i wrzaski - odc.1; magazyn 12:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 12:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 13:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 15 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 13:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 16 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - Sejsmolodzy w świecie zwierząt cz. 2 (Earhtquake Snakes) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.Niemcy (2012) 14:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na tropie polskich wędlin; magazyn kulinarny 15:15 Liceum Avalon (Avalon High); komedia kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 102 - Pani sierżant - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... 18:45 Komisarz Alex. Kulisy serialu. - odc. 7/13; felieton 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Lew tu i lew tam, odc. 6 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Lion around ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Rajd Dolnośląski 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 20 - Uprowadzenie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Skarb narodów (National Treasure) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 23:40 Żywe trupy II - odc. 1/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 1, What Lies Ahead); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 00:55 Nocna straż (Nightwatching); dramat kraj prod.Kanada, Holandia, Polska, Wielka Brytania (2007) 03:20 Zakończenie dnia Program Drugi HD 05:55 Zmiennicy - odc. 7/15 - Warszawski łącznik; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 936; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:45, 9:25, 10:00 Pogoda: 8:35, 9:20, 9:55 10:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 801 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 802 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:50 Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1984) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1968 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 65 "Nowe zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 66 "Król jest nagi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Czas honoru - odc. 59 "Kuzyn z Murmańska" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:35 Słowo na niedzielę 16:50 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (95); zabawa quizowa 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 44 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 44; teleturniej 20:00 Bitwa na głosy - przed Bitwą - (7) 20:10 Bitwa na głosy - (7); widowisko 22:05 Poza zasięgiem (Out of Reach) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.Polska, USA (2004) 23:45 Kręte schody (Spiral Staircase, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2000) 01:25 Poza zasięgiem (Out of Reach); film akcji kraj prod.Polska, USA (2004) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:24 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 07:49 Pogoda 07:51 Wieści z Mazowsza 08:30 Serwis info 08:37 Poranek TVP Info 08:45 Kronika warszawska 08:56 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Pogoda 10:15 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Aktywni 50+ (8) - magazyn poradnikowy 11:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Z miłości do ludzi (2-ost.) 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Świat i gospodarka - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Debata po europejsku 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Eurowiadomości - program poradnikowy 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Studio Wschód 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:06 Pogoda 17:07 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 17:20 Zestaw powiększony 17:55 Alchemia zdrowia i urody 18:15 Qadrans qltury 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:40 Raport na gorąco 18:42 Pogoda 18:45 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:53 Wiadomości sportowe 18:57 Saga rodów 19:23 Pogoda 19:24 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc: Halina Kunicka (47) 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:49 Pogoda 21:00 Kod dostępu (21) - program publicystyczny 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:58 Raport na gorąco 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe 22:06 Pogoda 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 60 lat razem: Ewa Chotomska, Wanda Chotomska (12) 22:30 Serwis info weekend 22:55 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:25 Jak Beatlesi zachwiali Kremlem - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2008) 00:30 Świat i gospodarka - program informacyjny 00:55 Studio Wschód 01:25 Serwis info weekend 01:56 Pogoda 02:01 Sportowy wieczór 02:15 Prawdę mówiąc: Halina Kunicka (47) 02:39 60 lat razem: Ewa Chotomska, Wanda Chotomska (12) 02:48 Kod dostępu (21) - program publicystyczny 03:18 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:45 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:00 Jak Beatlesi zachwiali Kremlem - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2008) 04:55 60 lat razem (12) 05:00 Studio Wschód 05:24 Pogoda 05:30 Debata po europejsku 05:54 Pogoda 06:00 Aktywni 50+ (8) - magazyn poradnikowy 06:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Z miłości do ludzi (2-ost.) 06:27 Etniczne klimaty: Razem i bez fałszu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (50) 07:45 Przygody Animków (51) 08:15 Miś Yogi (20) 08:25 Miś Yogi (21) 08:35 Miś Yogi (22) 08:50 Pinky i Mózg 3 (59) 09:15 Scooby-Doo 2 (8) 09:45 The Looney Tunes Show (13) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (169) 10:45 Studio Weekend (6) - magazyn 12:15 Tylko taniec. Got to dance (7) - program rozrywkowy 14:20 Kabareton 15:15 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (7) - program rozrywkowy 17:15 Trudne sprawy (196) 18:15 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (8) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Stypa (225) 20:00 Patriota - dramat historyczny (USA,Niemcy,2000) 23:20 Gladiator - film sensacyjny (USA,1992) 01:40 Piętno wilkołaka - horror (USA,2003) 03:35 Zagadkowa noc TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 4: "Do pierwszej krwi" - Nepal (6) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej (1647) 11:20 Na Wspólnej (1648) 11:45 Na Wspólnej (1649) 12:05 Na Wspólnej (1650) 12:40 MasterChef (7/13) - reality show 13:40 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (7/12) - program rozrywkowy 14:40 Ugotowani 3 (6) 15:45 Julia (143) 16:10 Julia (144) 16:35 Julia (145) 17:10 Julia (146) 17:35 Julia (147) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 6: Kuźnia Smaków, Bielsko-Biała (7) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Mam talent! 5 (8) - program rozrywkowy 21:55 Evan Wszechmogący - komedia (USA,2007) 23:55 Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski - thriller (Wielka Brytania,Czechy,Francja,Włochy,2007) 02:20 Uwaga! 02:35 Arkana magii (725) 03:55 Zakończenie programu TV4 05:15 I Like It - program muzyczny 06:00 mała Czarna - talk show 07:05 Różowa Pantera (11) 07:30 Różowa Pantera (12) 08:00 Galileo EXTRA (71) - program popularnonaukowy 09:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (7) 10:00 Czysta chata (7) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Galileo (306) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk show 13:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Zagadkowe zgony (1) - serial dokumentalny (Kanada,2009) 14:30 Wzór (21) 15:30 Złoto MacKenny - western (USA,1969) 18:00 Winx Club 3 (7) 18:30 Winx Club 3 (8) 19:00 Galileo (308) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską (7) 22:00 Tylko jeden - thriller SF (USA,2001) 23:50 Zmierzch: Wampiry w odwrocie - horror komediowy (USA,1990) 02:00 TV Market 02:15 To był dzień 03:15 To był dzień na świecie 03:40 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04:25 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Chłopi: Zrękowiny (3/13) 07:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 07:55 Superdrapieżcy (1) 09:00 Okiem drapieżcy (1) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Strażnik pierścienia 2 (5) 11:00 Wymiatacz - komedia (USA,2011) 13:00 Tom i Jerry: Magiczny pierścień - film animowany (USA,2002) 14:30 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Muzykanci z miasta Bremy - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 15:45 Gorąca laska - komedia (USA,2002) 18:00 Strażnik pierścienia 2 (6) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (5) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (6) 20:00 Krwawa ofiara - film sensacyjny (Kanada,USA,2011) 22:00 Maczeta - film sensacyjny (USA,2010) 00:15 Megarekin kontra krokozaurus - horror SF (USA,2010) 02:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami: Don Vasyl (7) - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Zobacz to! TVN Siedem 05:10 Misja Martyna: Indie, czyli zdobyć rolę w filmie (4/10) 06:10 Misja Martyna: Etiopia, czyli nakarmić hieny (5/10) 07:05 Mango 09:10 Szpital Miłosierdzia (16/22) 10:10 Nasza klasa (10/19) 10:40 Dwóch i pół 8 (8/16) 11:10 Dwóch i pół 8 (9/16) 11:40 Spadaj na ziemię - komedia obyczajowa (USA,Niemcy,Kanada,Australia,2001) 13:25 Ulice San Francisco 2 (3/23) 14:35 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 6 (5/12) 15:35 Agenci NCIS 6 (22/25) 16:35 Agenci NCIS 6 (23/25) 17:35 Detektyw Monk 3 (14/16) 18:30 Detektyw Monk 3 (15/16) 19:30 Komediowa sobota: Frankie & Johnny - komediodramat (USA,1991) 21:55 Komediowa sobota: Mamuśka - komediodramat (USA,1996) 00:05 Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu - film przygodowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,2004) 02:55 Arkana magii 05:00 Zakończenie programu TV6 08:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 09:25 Bliżej sławy (7) - program rozrywkowy 10:25 TV Market 11:05 Różowa Pantera (9) 11:35 Różowa Pantera (10) 12:00 Dennis rozrabiaka (74) 12:30 Inspektor Gadżet (1) 13:00 Dennis rozrabiaka (75) 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet (2) 14:00 Dennis rozrabiaka (76) 14:30 Inspektor Gadżet (3) 15:00 Must Be The Music - tylko muzyka (2) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (10) 17:00 Ostatnia szansa (6) - talk show 18:00 Komisarz Rex 9 (7) 19:00 Komisarz Rex 9 (8) 20:00 Włatcy móch 2: Karnawau (15) 20:30 Włatcy móch 2: Romek i jego Fred (16) 21:00 Łowcy tajfunów - film dokumentalny (USA) 22:00 mała Czarna - talk show 23:00 Młody mistrz - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1980) 01:10 Big Brother 4.1 - show- reality show 02:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Malezji - sesja kwalifikacyjna w klasie Moto3 07:55 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Malezji - sesja kwalifikacyjna w klasie MotoGP 09:10 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Malezji - sesja kwalifikacyjna w klasie Moto2 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Magazyn Liga 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Füchse Berlin - Kadetten Schaffhausen 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Füchse Berlin - Kadetten Schaffhausen 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Trans World Sport 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - AZS Politechnika Warszawska 16:30 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Magazyn golfowy 19:45 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Roda JC Kerkrade - Twente Enschede 21:45 Clip 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Trans World Sport 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Żużel: Liga angielska - mecz finałowy: Poole Pirates - Swindon Robins 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Szymorning - best of week 09:00 Weekend z Jankesem 09:05 School lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 Dance Chart 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 Dance Chart 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 ESKA TV News 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Co się słucha 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 Hot plota tygodnia 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Kilerskie Karaoke 17:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:05 Top 5 17:30 Miejska lista 18:00 Fejslista 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 ImprESKA 23:00 ImprESKA 01:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 EURONEWS - program informacyjny (Francja,2012) 06:15 Blisko ludzi (21/86) 06:55 Uwaga! po Uwadze (143/193) 07:35 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (7/13) 08:10 EURONEWS - program informacyjny (Francja,2012) 08:25 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... (7/13) - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 3 (7/12) - magazyn 09:25 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Krzysztof i Joanna Cugowscy (6/8) 10:00 Bez recepty (72/77) - magazyn medyczny 11:00 Zdesperowane Brytyjki (7/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 12:00 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (7/13) 12:30 W trasie 4 (1/12) - program krajoznawczy 13:00 Ogrodowe pogotowie (3/8) - magazyn popularnonaukowy (Wielka Brytania,2012) 13:30 Wielkie przeprowadzki (7/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 14:00 Na granicy prawa (7/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 15:05 24 godziny przed śmiercią (10/14) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 16:15 Kartoteka 3 (7/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:15 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... (7/13) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Orange sport raport - program informacyjny 18:15 Studio TTV (11/32) - program publicystyczny 19:25 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (3/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 20:00 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (8/13) 20:30 Miłosny biznes (5/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 21:30 Zdesperowane Brytyjki (7/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 22:30 W trasie 4 (1/12) - program krajoznawczy 23:00 Kryminalne gry - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Męska inicjacja (3/8) - serial dokumentalny (Dania,2012) 00:00 Kulisy pornobiznesu (6/7) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 00:30 Cela nr (20/21) - cykl reportaży 01:00 Miłosny biznes (5/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 02:00 Na granicy prawa (7/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 03:00 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... (7/13) - serial dokumentalny 03:30 W trasie: Opole - Wrocław (3/14) 04:00 W trasie (4/14) 04:30 Uwaga! po Uwadze (141/193) 05:15 Psie adopcje 2 (2/10) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 05:45 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:14 Discopolot! 10:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 11:00 Power Play 11:09 Szalone lata 90. 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Hity wszech czasów 15:00 Weekend z... 15:14 Dance w Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo TV 17:13 Szalone lata 90. 18:00 Disco Star - program rozrywkowy 19:15 Disco Polo Live 20:05 Dyskoteka Polo TV 21:05 Video Mix Sierockiego! 21:50 Dyskoteka Polo TV 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Z archiwum i pamięci: Agnieszka Osiecka. Ściąga z mojego życia (1) 09:15 Naprawdę jaka jesteś...: Danuta Szaflarska 09:55 Informacje kulturalne 10:15 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Kardynał Gianfranco Ravasi 10:40 Tajemnice obrazów. Sekrety mistrzów - Melchior de Hondecoeter - "Martwa natura z ptakami (Trofea myśliwskie)" 10:55 Rozmowy o kinie i nie tylko: Maciej Stuhr 11:30 Kulturanek: Warsztat malarza (4) 12:00 Akademia Pana Kleksa: Tajemnica golarza Filipa (2-ost.) - film dla dzieci (Polska,ZSRR,1983) 13:30 Dokument tygodnia: Narodziny Karli - film dokumentalny (USA,Hiszpnaia,Holandia,Belgia,Nikaragua,2010) 14:45 Nat King Cole - "When I Fall in Love" - koncert (USA,2004) 15:50 Donos - film animowany (Polska,1987) 16:05 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Kardynał Gianfranco Ravasi 16:40 Hala odlotów: Klasa średnia (5) 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 18:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: 'Czy te oczy mogą kłamać' - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej śpiewa zespół Raz, Dwa, Trzy - koncert (Polska,2002) 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 19:10 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Black Sabbath - "Paranoid" - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 20:20 Filmy Woody'ego Allena: Wszyscy mówią: Kocham cię - komedia (USA,1996) 22:10 The Crusaders na festiwalu w Montreux - koncert (Szwajcaria,2003) 00:00 Hala odlotów: Klasa średnia (5) 00:55 Nocne czytanie w wannie (19) - program artystyczny 01:20 Filmy Woody'ego Allena: Wszyscy mówią: Kocham cię - komedia (USA,1996) 03:10 The Crusaders na festiwalu w Montreux - koncert (Szwajcaria,2003) 04:50 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (9) 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:25 Był taki dzień - 20 października 07:30 60 lat TVP: Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.10.1989 08:10 60 lat TVP: Sonda: Pteron - program popularnonaukowy 08:45 Ex libris 09:05 Modrzejewska: Czerniowce (3/7) 10:35 60 lat TVP: Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11. Chorwacja - Nad Dunajem (46) 11:10 60 lat TVP: Popołudniowy Uniwersytet Telewizji Łatwej, Lekkiej i Przyjemnej 12:00 Ginące cywilizacje: Ludzie-jaguary z gór Guerrero (3) 13:00 Sen o morzach i koloniach - film dokumentalny 13:55 60 lat TVP: Szansa na sukces: Lady Pank 15:00 Kino familijne: Awantura o Basię: Awantura dziewiąta, czyli rzecz o niespodziewanym spadku (9/12) 15:35 Kino familijne: Awantura o Basię: Awantura dziesiąta, czyli rzecz o niezwykłej wyprawie (10/12) 16:10 Sensacje XX wieku: Tajemniczy zamek 17:05 Modrzejewska: Tworzenie siebie (4/7) 18:35 Cafe Historia: Sen o morzu i koloniach (21) 18:55 Kalendarium historyczne: Druga emigracja Stanisława Mikołajczyka 19:35 Kalendarium historyczne: Powtórka z historii: Stanisław Leszczyński 20:05 22. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '85 - koncert 22:15 Pradawni bogowie: Egipcjanie (1/6) 22:45 Pradawni bogowie: Grecy (2/6) 23:15 60 lat TVP: Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.10.1989 23:55 Skazani na Sybir 00:45 60 lat TVP: Jan Serce: Raz kozie śmierć (7/10) 01:55 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: Wierna rzeka - trzy adaptacje 02:25 Wierna rzeka - dramat historyczny (Polska,1936) 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 07:10 Złotopolscy: Kolia równa się kłopoty (539) 07:40 Złotopolscy: Sezon znikających mężczyzn (540) 08:05 Złotopolscy: Polarne noce i dni (541) 08:30 Złotopolscy: Fałszywe dwudziestki (542) 08:55 Złotopolscy: Pusta strefa (543) 09:30 Polonia 24 10:00 Pogoda.pl 10:15 Dziewczyna i chłopak: Poprawka (1/6) 11:05 Załoga Eko: Puszki aluminiowe (6) 11:35 Czterej pancerni i pies: Roztajne nogi (7/21) 12:25 Pamiętaj o mnie... - koncert życzeń 12:45 Ojciec Mateusz 3: Zbrodnia w bibliotece (41) 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży: Szwecja - Skania 14:00 Na dobre i na złe: Oświadczyny (493) 15:00 Złota Dziesiątka Przystanku Woodstock: Przystanek Woodstock 2006/2007 - Indios Bravos 15:55 Kulturalni PL (111) 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk show prof. Jana Miodka 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 M jak miłość (919) 18:50 Laskowik & Malicki 19:35 Polonia w komie: Anglia - Bartek 19:45 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka: Byczek (54) 20:00 Wiadomości 20:20 Sport 20:30 Pogoda.pl 20:45 Sprawiedliwi: Żegota (4/7) 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie... - koncert życzeń 22:00 Polonia 24 22:20 Pogoda.pl 22:35 Kino mistrzów: Kontrakt - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1980) 00:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk show prof. Jana Miodka 00:55 M jak miłość (919) 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem: Przygody Bolka i Lolka: Byczek (54) 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:25 Pogoda.pl 02:35 Sprawiedliwi: Żegota (4/7) 03:20 Pamiętaj o mnie... - koncert życzeń 03:40 Polonia 24 04:00 Pogoda.pl 04:10 Kino mistrzów: Kontrakt - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1980)